1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a package of a luminous disk with a DIY surface. More specifically, the invention relates to a luminous disk packaged set having a luminous disk with a blank surface and at least one transparent sticker, which enables users to freely design their favorite graphics on the disk.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most of currently used disks are regular disks, either disks already have data and with surfaces"" design relative to the content of the data, such as general music compact disk or video compact disk, or blank disks with non-designed surfaces for users to store their own information, and if users want, to make a corresponding disk surface. No matter what form of disk it is, it stays in a primitive data storage formation without any additional function.
There is another form of disk available in market that has hot induction surface, the hot induction surface enables users to design disk surface at their own will. However, a special appliance must be used for showing the desired image on the hot induction surface, which means that the user has to bring their design back to the original store where they purchased the disk to complete the whole image-showing process. It is not only time-consuming but also inconvenient. Besides, except the hot induction surface laminated on the printed side of the disk, the disk possesses no other additional variation.
As a result, there is a need in the marketplace for providing a set of necessities that employer consumers an alternative to make their own disk production.
An object of the present invention is to provide a packaged set of a luminous disk that enables users to design disk appearances at their own will.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a luminous disk with a DIY surface, which makes the product more popular and amiable, and easier to access.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a packaged set of a luminous disk with a DIY surface for users to have a chance to create their own disk and enjoy the pleasure of doing so.
To achieve the above, the packaged set of luminous disk with a DIY surface of the present invention comprises:
at least one luminous disk having a disk lamination and a light-emitting lamination provided with a plurality of conductive terminals; and
at least one blank transparent stickers for printing patterns and sticking on a luminous surface of the luminous disk;
whereby users can freely print any pattern on the transparent stickers, and then stick them on the top of the luminous surface of the luminous disk.
Provided a packaged set according to the present invention, a user is now able to produce their own disk, either a disk contains fixed data just for users to design their favorite cover, a content-free disc for users to fully create a CD, VCD, or DVD with their own content as well as cover, or even a blank disk lamination made of plastic with a light-emitting lamination on it for users to freely design for decorating or amusement.
The present invention also provides a method for making use of the packaged set as follows:
(1) printing desired patterns on a blank sheet of transparent sticker with cutting lines on it, which is provided by the packaged set of a luminous disk;
(2) detaching the patterned sticker from the sheet along the cutting lines; and
(3) plastering a luminous surface of the luminous disk with the patterned sticker.
With the method provided above, consumers can easily utilize the components provided inside the packaged set to create their own disk cover.